This Isn't Mobius
by SilverWolf255
Summary: Sonic is caught by Dr. Eggman! Shadow and Silver try to save him but they get caught too! Soon, Dr. Eggman zaps them with his new machine...and suddenly the world seems bigger...and stranger. One thing is for certain, though... This is NOT Mobius. Rated K for minor language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This is my second official Fanfic. I accept constructive criticism. I want to improve my writing skills. Please tell me what you think. **

**Please Review!**

"I've got you now, Sonic!" Eggman shouted from inside his machine.

"You'll never win!" Sonic hissed through gritted teeth. He struggled against his restraints, which were tightening little by little.

"Insolent hedgehog! I've already won." Eggman grinned.

"My friends will get you!"

"Ah, but not before I get them." Eggman's eyes grin spread wider across his face. He flicked a small lever on the robot controls and Sonic's restraints tightened faster. Sonic grimaced as the as the metal claws began to cut through the skin on his arms. As the claws tightened their grip on Sonic, an audible cracking noise sounded. Sonic cried out.

"We're coming, Sonic!" a familiar voice called.

"Silver?" Sonic wheezed.

"This way!" another voice commanded.

"Shadow?"

"My, that was quicker than I expected." Sonic turned to see Eggman smiling. "They're going to fall right in my trap."

"No!" Sonic groaned.

"I hear him!" Silver yelled.

"Let's go." Shadow growled. The two hedgehogs appeared through the cloud of smoke and ashes surrounding them.

"Sonic!" Silver yelled, alarmed.

"We'll get you out of there." Shadow smirked.

"Guys…Get out…..Trap!" Sonic gasped as his restraints squeezed even harder. Faint laughing came from behind him, and Sonic grimaced. "Go!" he groaned.

"What-" Silver began. The cage dropped from above them and slammed to the ground. Silver cried out and Shadow jumped back.

"That was too easy." Eggman revealed himself, laughing maniacally.

"You little-" Shadow pulled out his gun and fired it at Eggman. But the bullet hit an invisible force and bounced back to him. Silver knocked him to the ground before he got him. "What?" Shadow gasped.

"You don't think I was foolish enough to keep it open, do you?" Eggman sneered. Silver stared angrily at Eggman and concentrated on the machine holding Sonic. A blue glow appeared but went out like a shattering lightbulb. Silver was thrown back against the wall and knocked out. "Oh. I fixed that up too." He laughed.

"Silver…" Sonic wheezed.

"Oh. I almost forgot about you, Sonic." Eggman pulled out a remote and pressed one of the buttons. The claws loosened their grip on Sonic and he fell to the ground. He pushed another button and the claws transformed into a giant gun-like contraption.

"What are you doing?" Shadow asked.

"You'll see soon enough." Eggman grinned. The gun began to spin and a ray of light appeared at the end of it. "Bye bye…Hedgehogs!" The gun shot the light at the three hedgehogs. A white light surrounded them. When it recoiled, they were gone.

* * *

Silver's eyes opened slowly. He blinked in confusion. "Where am I?" he asked himself. "Shadow? Sonic?" He received no reply. "Guys?" he held his hand in front of his face to block some of the light. That's when he noticed something strange. His gloves seemed…bigger. "Huh?" he asked, sitting up. He looked down to see that his boots were too big too. "What in the…" He got to his feet and saw he was in a house. He rubbed his eyes and walked towards a nearby window. He stared curiously at his reflection. Something was off… "Ah!" he screamed as he realized what it was.

* * *

"Silver? Sonic? Where'd you guys go?" Shadow's eyelids fluttered sleepily. "Guys? Where are you?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "I think we're safe now…" He got up and walked around what appeared to him as a living room. "Hello?"

"Who's there?" a voice demanded from somewhere in the building. Shadow heard footsteps and turned around. "What the hell is that?!" the voice demanded. Shadow looked up in alarm.

"This is _not _Mobius." He muttered to himself under his breath.

**Sorry, I know it's kinda short, but, hopefully, I'll be able to make the second chapter longer. Remember; Constructive criticism only please. **

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here! Thank you guys for all your support so far. Please review!**

Shadow stepped back and eyed the beings in front of him cautiously. "Dude! Get down here right now!" the being on front of him whispered. "You gotta see this!"

"What?" another voice called from upstairs. Shadow glanced at the stairway. The other being stomped down the stairs tiredly. He skipped the last step and stopped next to the first being. He caught sight of Shadow and his eyes flew open. "Dude! Is that, like, a dog?"

"That's a pretty messed up dog, man." The first one grinned. "I bet it's some kind of mutant thing." He whispered.

"Should I get the stuff?" the second one asked.

"Sure." The first one smiled. The second being scurried away. Shadow didn't dare turn his head away from the strange being in front of him. Cautiously, he reached for his gun. "What are you doin' little guy?" the being asked. Shadow growled. His fingertips brushed where his gun should have been, but there was nothing there. _What?_ Shadow thought, startled.

"Here they are." Shadow turned, startled, as the second being entered the room carrying two guns.

"Let's get him, man." The first one said. The second nodded and they pointed their guns at Shadow.

"Oh crap." He muttered under his breath. _Three…Two…One…_he counted down mentally. All Shadow saw was the finger twitch against the trigger. That's all that he needed. He shot out of the room. His hands flew in front of his face as the front door to the house sped towards him. He crashed through it and made his way down a street. He leaped into a field of tall cornstalks and didn't stop until he was sure he had lost the two creatures.

"That," he panted, "was close."

* * *

"Ungh…" Sonic groaned. "Where am I?" He turned his head. Pain shot down his spine and he cringed. "Silver?" he called. "Shadow?" he received no answers. He moved his arm and white hot-hot pain erupted inside his arm. "Agh!" he cried out in pain.

"Who's there?" a girl's voice called out. _That sounded…familiar. _Sonic thought. He tried to match the voice with everyone he knew, but he couldn't figure it out. A girl with pixie-cut brown hair entered the room. "Sonic?" the girl gasped. "Is that you?"

* * *

Silver looked at his reflection again, making sure that he hadn't imagined it. "How…What…I'm a…" he gasped. "Eggman turned me into a little kid!" Silver's hand flew to his forehead in shock. He walked away from the window, only to trip on his boots. "Oof!" he crashed to the floor.

"Who's there?" a feeble voice called from somewhere in the house. "I'm going to call the police." The voice warned. An old lady made her way down the stairs with a broom. "Show yourself!" she demanded. She turned and saw Silver. Immediately, she began screaming. She picked up everything in reach and began hurling it at Silver.

"Ah! Stop that!" Silver pleaded.

"There's a rat in my house! A giant rat!" She shrieked.

"Actually, I'm a hedgehog." Silver said, brushing himself off.

"Ah! It spoke! It spoke!" She shrieked. She scurried towards Silver and began beating him with her broom.

"Ouch! What are you doing!?" Silver cried out.

"Get away get away get away!" she screamed.

"Okay, lady! I'm leaving!" Silver shot out of the house, panting. "That was…unexpected…" he said. He looked around, spotted a corn field, and made his way towards it.

* * *

Shadow trudged through the corn field angrily. "They tried to kill me!" he growled. He slapped the corn stalks out of the way furiously. Shadow froze, suddenly. He wasn't alone.

"I'm not a rat!" a muffled voice hissed.

"Who's there!?" Shadow demanded.

"Huh?" the voice stopped its angry mumbling and the extra footsteps stopped.

"Show yourself!" he growled.

"Shadow? Is that you?" the voice called.

"Silver?" Shadow gasped. The white hedgehog pushed his way through the cornstalks. "Wait a second…You're a-0"

"Kid?" Silver finished. "Yeah, I know." Silver's eyes widened when he saw Shadow. "And so are you!"

"Huh?" Shadow gasped. "Oh crap." He mumbled.

"Have you seen Sonic?"

"Nope." The two of them stared down thoughtfully.

"Hey…" Silver said, realizing something. "Doesn't this place look…"

"Familiar. I know." Shadow said. Silver snapped his fingers.

"I know where we are!" he said. "This is where Winter lives!"

* * *

Sonic turned to the side and stared the girl over. "Winter?" he croaked.

"Yeah. It's me. What are you doing here? And why are you a little kid?"

"Huh?" Sonic asked, puzzled.

"You look like you're six years old or something."

"Great." Sonic mumbled.

"Hey, Sonic. Is Silver on earth too?"

"I'm not sure. It was me, Shadow, and Silver. Then we got zapped by something that Eggman made."

"Did anyone else get hurt?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. Silver got knocked out, but that's it."

"That's good to hear."

"How? I feel practically dead." Sonic glared at her.

"Dude, I have healing powers, remember? Extras." She laughed. She walked up and put her hand on Sonic's shoulder. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Sonic began to glow slightly. She opened her eyes and lifted her hand. "Better?" she asked. Sonic lifted his arm and moved his fingers one-by-one.

"Looks like you've been practicing." Sonic said, awed by her healing abilities.

"I have." Winter smiled. Sonic got up and brushed himself off. Winters grin disappeared suddenly. "We should go and find Shadow and Silver." Winter said.

"If they are here, they'll know where to go." Sonic stated.

"I hope you're right, Sonic." Winter mumbled.

* * *

"There it is, Shadow! We found it!" Silver pointed to the familiar brick house.

"Yeah, that's t." Shadow agreed. They walked up to the door. Silver looked up at the doorbell.

"Oh…" he said. The doorbell was too high for him to reach.

"Why don't you just use you telekiwhatsit?" Shadow asked.

"That didn't fully develop until I was 11." Silver admitted.

"Try." Shadow urged him. Silver glared at the doorbell. A bluish glow surrounded him and he lifted off the ground. "Hey…" Silver smiled. He reached to the doorbell and fell forward. He landed on his arm. "Ow!" he cried.

"Fail." Shadow grinned.

"How do we get in now?" Silver asked, rubbing his wrist gingerly.

"We could wait here for someone to get home, or break through the window or-"

"Winter?" Silver yelled. "You home?"

"We could just do that." Shadow said to himself.

"Who's there?" A familiar voice called.

"Winter? Is that you?" Silver answered. On the other side of the door, there was a clicking noise. The door swung open. Winter stood in the doorway. She glanced down at Shadow and Silver in surprise.

"Silver! Shadow!" she exclaimed, kneeling down to embrace them. Silver ran into her arms, but Shadow stood back. "I haven't seen you guys in forever!" she said.

"I know!" Silver said.

"Come inside, guys." Winter said, stepping out of the doorway. The two hedgehogs stepped inside. Sonic was there to greet them.

"Eggman turned you guys into kids too?" Sonic asked.

"Yup." Shadow grunted.

**Winter is my OC. Her story is all written in her point of view in The Chosen One: Winter's Journey. It explains everything but it is still being completed. You will understand more of what's going on if you've read it, though.**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here it is! Chapter three! Thank you for being patient! Please review!**

* * *

"Hey Winter?" Silver asked her as the sun began to sink in the horizon. "When are your parents coming home?"

"Late." She replied, spreading a blanket across her bedroom floor.

"And they won't find us or anything…right?" Silver wondered.

"Nah. They never come into my room. They're always too busy working." She said, smoothing the blanket down. "I don't really think they care about me all that much." She admitted.

"Oh." Silver paused what he was doing and looked at Winter with concern. "So you kinda live out here alone?"

"Yup." Winter said. "It's usually just me and my books."

"I had no idea." Silver mumbled. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. I'm fine about it." she shrugged. A silence settled over the room and Winter stepped up to break it. "How's everybody back on Mobius?"

"They're all great." Silver said.

"How are things going with Blaze?" Winter asked. Silver cringed.

"I don't know…" He said. "When Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles, and I first met you, we were all after you. Then, I found out that I was the one from the prophecy. We fulfilled the prophecy together, then you went back home." Silver sighed. "I don't even know what's going on."

"Oh…" Winter replied, looking away awkwardly. She cleared her throat. "So. Where'd Sonic and Shadow run off to?"

"I dunno. I think they went outside." Silver shrugged.

"Could you get them inside before the neighbors start thinking I own mutant dogs or something?"

"Sure." Silver jogged out of the room.

* * *

"Sonic, what are you doing?" Shadow growled.

"I'm….going…to run…really…fast!" Sonic replied. Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"How are you going to do that?" Shadow asked.

"Just wait for a sec, will ya?" Sonic hissed. He spun as quickly as possible, tearing us grass and shooting dirt out in all directions.

"Pah!" Shadow spat out dust. "Stop it!"

"I've almost…got it!" suddenly, he sprang forward and disappeared from view.

"Oh no…" Shadow covered his eyes with his hands. Silver burst through the door.

"Where's Sonic?" He asked.

"Can you guess?" Shadow groaned. Silver glanced at the horizon. He pointed far away. "Did he…?"

"Yeah." Shadow sighed.

"Oh…That's _not_ gonna end well…" Silver announced.

* * *

**In case you didn't know, Sonic is doing that spinning thing he does in sonic generations as his young self. I mess around with the game and put little sonic in front of the frozen sonic characters and make him spin, which makes it look like he's throwing random dust in their faces. I really felt like doing it to Shadow for some reason...**

**Sorry it took so long. I had _a lot _of schoolwork to do. Also, I realize that this is a very short chapter, but I didn't want people to get mad at me for not updating. **

**Please Review!**


End file.
